You can't die on me Now
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Ariel is pregnant and Prince Eric is ill.
1. Chapter 1

I stood nervously outside my bedroom door waiting for the doctor to come out and tell me how he was. He had to be okay, he just had to be. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. I needed him, heaven knows I needed him.

The door slowly opened and Doctor Peters came out, he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I knew that the news wouldn't be good.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Your husband is a very sick man; I'm not going to lie to you. It doesn't look good."

"What is it?"

"That's the problem Ariel, I'm not sure. His fever is quite high and no matter what I do I can't seem to get it lower. The good news is that the fever doesn't seem to be climbing, but it's not breaking either."

I looked to the ground. "Can I see him?" I asked.

"In your condition I don't recommend it, but I can't stop you. Just be careful." He said before putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a small squeeze and then turning to leave.

I walked in slowly glancing at our bed that Eric laid still in. He looked so small and helpless. I hadn't yet told him that I was pregnant. We had only been married six months, and I was going to tell him few days ago but then this happened.

It was two nights ago just before supper. We had gone out for a stroll on the beach outside the castle. We weren't saying much just enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the evening walking hand in hand. We stood under the pier and looked into each other's eyes. I could see something was wrong, I just didn't know what.

"Eric, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just have a slight headache. Nothing to worry about it will pass." He said with a small smile.

"Maybe we should go back. Besides it's almost supper time."

He just smiled at me. "Ariel, have I told you today that I love you?"

I gave a little chuckle, "You did this morning, just like you do every morning."

"It's true you know."

"I know. I love you too." I said with a smile.

We then went back home and the rest of the evening seemed fine. I could tell though that Eric's headache hadn't gotten any better. Eric had retired to bed early that night. I knew that his head must have really been bothering him. I thought it better to tell him my good news when he was feeling better.

That night I was awakened by the sound of harsh coughs coming from Eric. I rolled over turning towards him, he still seemed to be sleeping. He looked like he was in pain though and uncomfortable. I reached up and touched his forehead, for I did expect maybe he had a bit of a fever. I pulled back quickly when I felt the heat radiate from him.

"Eric?" I whispered gently nudging him.

He groaned a little but still didn't open his eyes.

I looked at him worryingly, but didn't really know what I could really do. I got out of bed and got a washbowl filling it with cool water, and got a cloth. I then returned to the bedroom and quietly pulled a chair next to the bed setting the washbowl on the night stand gently careful not to wake Eric.

I looked upon Eric in the pale moonlight shinning from the large window in our room. He looked so pale, it was strange in the short time I was gone, and he seemed to look worse than he did before. I gently placed a damp cloth on his forehead wiping it lightly. He moved a little turning toward me.

"Ariel?" He quietly said, his eyes still closed.

"I'm right here Eric." I whispered.

"Ariel?" He repeated almost softly calling out for me.

His breaths were starting to stagger a bit and then he began to hoarsely cough. Coughs racked from his chest and his sides doubling from each retching cough. It broke my heart to see him like this. I couldn't remember ever seeing anyone this ill, and became so, so quickly.

I sat with a while but then retired to the room next door and lay down a while. I woke a while later with the sun shining brightly into the room. I rose and went to our bedroom where Eric laid still asleep. I went over to him gently touching his forehead to see how his fever was. He seemed worse than he had in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

He stirred slightly as I began to wipe his brow with the damp cloth. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He gave me a small smile. "I love you." He whispered.

A lump grew in my throat. Here my husband had a raging fever and probably was quite miserable, yet he still finds strength to tell me he loves me.

"Oh Eric, I love you too, so much. Eric…" I began to say and then decided now wasn't the time to tell him.

He just looked at me, so lovely eyes he had. His love shown deeply in those eyes and I could stare into them forever. He then broke into another coughing fit.

"Eric, I'm going to send for the doctor." I said worriedly.

Eric tried to catch his breath but he just kept coughing for a couple more seconds. When he finally was able to stop and catch his breath he just looked at me. "Ariel, you worry too much. I'll be fine. This happens once in a while. Didn't you ever get sick?"

"Well yeah. But Eric, you're really sick. You're fever is much too high and you can barely breath without coughing. That's why I'm so concerned. I hate seeing you not well and I want to help you get better."

"You are just by being here." He said with a smile.

I smiled back. "It's just it would give me comfort if a doctor could look at you. For my own peace of mind and sanity."

"Listen if I'm not any better by lunch, I'll send for Doctor Peters from town. Deal?"

"Deal. Now close your eyes and get some rest." I said.

Thankfully Eric didn't argue the resting part. He gave me a slight smile and reached for my hand. I lifted it up to where he could take it. He then brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I'd give you a real kiss, but I don't want you to get sick."

I smiled. "Get some sleep." I then stood up to leave the room.

As I was about to open the door I heard Eric softly say, "I love you Ariel."

I turned to him, he was watching me still. "And I love you. Now rest." I smiled and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

I still went to check on Eric every once and a while. Thankfully most of the time I went in to see how he was he was asleep. His fever was still much too high for my liking though. I knew as much as Eric hated doctors, he'd have to call in Doctor Peters.

I went to the kitchen and got some broth and brought it back to our room. I went over to the bed where Eric was stirring in bed. "Honey?" I said softly.

Eric turned toward me. "Hey." He gruffly said.

"How are you feeling?"

"About the same."

I frowned. Eric chuckled. "You're so beautiful even when you're frowning."

"I doubt that, but thank you. I brought you some broth. Do you want to try to eat some?"

Eric pushed himself up to the sitting position slowly and I handed him the bowl. I turned to leave. "Ariel, stay. Please."

I smiled and nodded, "for a little while maybe."

Eric took the spoon and brought it up to his mouth and slowly sipped the broth into his mouth. As he swallowed he made a face. "I can't swallow very well. It hurts so much. Here you'll have to take it back to the kitchen."

"And… call for Doctor Peters."

Eric made another face, but agreed saying that a deal was a deal. So I left and sent the now servant Danny out to fetch Doctor Peters.

While waiting for the doctor I stepped outside and walked along the shore. What I wouldn't give for advice from daddy about now. It had been so long since I'd seen him. Sebastian came to the shore every once in a while to give me updates on my family, and to give up dates on us to my family.

Then Danny came back as I saw him coming up the road. I ran up to him for I could see he was without the doctor. He then told me that the soonest that Doctor Peters could come was in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I had really hoped that the doctor would have returned with Danny. i Though I wasn't surprised that he was a little relived when I told him that the doctor couldn't come until later.

The rest of the day I continued to check in on Eric and each time I did if he was awake his voice seemed more raspy and gruff. He started to complain more about his throat hurting. One thing I had learned Eric wasn't, was a complainer so him complaining now told me that he was getting worse not better.

Eric didn't eat dinner either. I was really worried cause it had been over a day since he'd eaten anything and hadn't had a lot of drink either. I knew from others that this wasn't good. Than at night just as sleep was finally taking me over I heard a loud groan from the man next to me. I turned to face him, he was so pale and his face seemed to have more beads of sweat on it than usual which made me think his fever rose again.

I reached over and gently touched his shoulder. He sort of whimpered and then began to cough. They sounded more raw and hoarse than before. I touched his forehead and shuttered at the heat that radiated from him. I knew for sure now that his fever had risen and he was much worse than he was even a half hour before.

I barely slept much in the night. I couldn't wait until morning when the doctor would arrive. I just wanted him to check Eric out, tell me that everything would be alright, that it was no big deal and that Eric would be fine in a day or two.

But that wish was not to be. As now I was sitting next to Eric after Doctor Peters left telling me that it didn't look good. Eric's breaths were soft and slow, but also raspy. My heart broke, here my husband was sicker than I'd ever seen anyone and there was nothing I could do it seemed.

I went out back to the shore and began to cry some. I was so worried that Eric wasn't getting better.

"What's the matter Princess?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked down and saw Sebastian. "Oh Sebastian, its Eric." I cried.

"Does he not make you happy anymore, because you can always come home."

"It's not that. I'm very happy with him. I love him and he loves me. It's just he's very ill and the doctor doesn't know how to treat it. I'm afraid I'll lose him." I said still crying.

Sebastian didn't say anything for a while. He just patted my foot. "Ariel…" it was all he said. Honest I don't think he really knew what to say.

A few moments later Danny came out. "Princess, your husband is asking for you."

I told him that I would be right in. I bid Sebastian farewell wiped my face and went back into the castle. I nervously walked up the stairs that led to our room. I paused a moment before going into the room. The room was dim and Eric looked as though he'd fallen asleep.

"Ariel, is that you?"

"Yes." I said coming in all the way and going to the bed.

Eric opened his eyes and looked at me. He didn't say anything at first. I watched his chest slowly move up and down as Eric stagger breathed in and out. Eric then reached up and gently stroked my check. His eyes looked drawn and tired. Whatever was ailing him had a strong grasp on him, and he was losing the battle.

"Eric, you can't die on me now. Not now, not ever." I said beginning to cry again.

Eric brushed the newly fallen tears away and continued to look deep into my eyes. "Ariel, I'm always with you. Wither it be near or far I'm always in your heart as you are mine." He softly said.

Eric started to cough again, and I began to cry harder.

"Eric, I can't sit here and watch you die."

"I never said I'd want you to. Besides I have no intention on dying. This will pass, I'll make it pass. I don't know why this is happening but we'll get through this."

I gave a small smile as it warmed my heart to know he didn't plan on giving up yet. But I feared he might if he got sick more worse. Even though he laid in bed sick with a raging fever with beads of sweat covering his face and chest I decided to tell him my good news.

"Eric, I have something important to tell you." I said slowly.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

Eric didn't say anything, nor did he have to. His response was all in his smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I was glad that Eric was happy about me being pregnant. But his smile then suddenly changed from a smile to a cringe. He started to cough hard almost doubling over with each cough. He then looked at me looking so tired and pale.

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He then caught his breath and then whispered for me to send for Doctor Peters again, he was feeling worse. "There just has to be something he can do." Eric said quietly.

I sent Danny out to get the doctor. I told Eric to try to relax and rest. I went out to the shore. There I saw daddy. I ran to him. He greeted me with open arms and held me tight in a loving embrace. He told me that Sebastian had told him what was going on and once he heard the news he had to come. Daddy didn't say much about the situation, he just continued to hold me in his hug while I sobbed on his shoulder.

A bit of a while later Danny returned with Doctor Peters. The doctor headed inside, but not before saying that he didn't know much of what he could do. But he had a little of hope when he returned to his office and found a medication that he forgot he had. He was unsure if he'd use it cause the medication was new and no one really knew much about it.

He said that it should help reduce the fever in Eric and when he said that I begged him to give it to Eric. Doctor Peters nodded and went into the castle. I stayed outside with daddy. I turned to him and told him the news that I was going to have a baby. He was ecstatic. He shortly then said that he had to go. I nodded and told him that I love him. He gently put his hand on my face telling me that he loved me too and hoped Eric got well soon.

As I was walking up to our room Doctor Peters came out telling me that he had left the medication for Eric. He had administered it to him and told Eric to fetch him again if he got any worse. He also said that Eric needs to get more fluids in him or he would for sure get worse.

I went to kitchen to prepare a little dinner. I ate my dinner alone for the second night. I then took a little something up to Eric. He was sleeping so I put the tray of food on his nightstand. I bend down and kissed him on the forehead. "You can't die on me now." I whispered. Then I quietly left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to sleep in one of the guest rooms down the hall. It was very quiet that night, and I was worried so I didn't sleep well. I got up in the middle of the night to check on Eric. His chest was still slowly moving up and down with each raspy breath.

I sat by the bed wiping his brow with a damp cloth. He stirred a little and his eyes fluttered open and turned to look at me. "Ariel…"

"Shh. Go back to sleep."

"I will, right after I tell you that I love you."

"Well you just did, now sleep." I smiled. "And Eric, I love you too."

I went back to the guest room and laid down but sleep took a while to come over me. I must have slept hard though because normally I'm up with the sun. But the next morning it was well after eight before I rose.

Danny was waiting outside the room when I walked out. "Oh, hello Danny." I smiled.

"Morning Princess. Prince is asking for you."

I went over to our room and entered. Eric was sitting up in bed eating a little bit of breakfast. "Morning beautiful." He said his voice still a little gruff.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" I asked questioningly.

"A little better. Whatever doc Peters gave me yesterday seems to be working."

I smile. "Glad to hear it."

I walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to his bed. Eric smiled and took my hand and kissed it. I gave him another dose of medication and then went down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast for myself.

It excited me that every time I went to check on Eric that day he seemed to do better. Doctor Peters dropped by for a surprise checkup and when he left he said that things were looking better with Eric. That made my heart jump almost out of my chest. He said that Eric had a fever still but it was lowering and he was glad to see that Eric had gained some of his appetite back. As was I.

Doctor Peters said that if Eric continued to take the medication and continued to improve that he believed that Eric would be just fine in a couple of days. I told him that would make sure Eric did what he asked.

Eric thankfully didn't complain about taking the medicine. And Doctor Peters was right a few days later Eric's fever had broke and he was slowly getting back to normal. It was about two weeks later that Eric and I went out and walked along the shore. We walked under the pier and he pulled me in close to him and kissed me passionately.

Just then a familiar voice interrupted us. "Glad to see you up and about son."

We turned to the voice and both chuckled. "Yes sir. How have you been?"

"Better knowing that you are well, and can continue to take care of my daughter and soon to be grandchild."

Eric smiled still holding me close. "So am I sir."

After daddy left Eric leaned in to kiss me again before we walked hand in hand back to the palace. I was so grateful that Eric was once again well and I cherished him even more. I looked up at him and smiled, for I knew that our love would never be broken come rain or shine. And I loved him more deeply.

"See Ariel, I won't die on you not now not ever." Eric whispered leaning down to my ear and squezzed my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

End.


End file.
